Remedio para el Corazón
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Ichimatsu solía ser un médico de prestigio que todo lo perdió por mentiras y falsas acusaciones. Sin ningún lugar al cual ir termina en un pequeño pueblo de Japón donde encuentra a un joven tan roto como él, llamado Karamatsu. El amor que surge entre ellos no es algo correcto o normal, pero quizá necesiten el uno del otro para curar sus corazón. IchiKara! Regalo para Nicole!
**Hola, otro fic, dos en un día, fin de mundo XD.**

 **En fin, este es ichikara propiamente dicho, yaoi, espero les guste. El título es un asco, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor.**

 **Este fic está dedicado a Nicole-chan, por su pasado (pasado, pasado… pasado) cumpleaños, le prometí este fic y, aunque me tarde en traerlo, pos aquí esta. Espero te guste Nico-chan!**

 **Y espero también les guste a ustedes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Osomatsu-san tristemente no es mío, si lo fuera todos le darían a Karamatsu, y no precisamente consejos XD. Todo es obra de Akatsuka-sensei que en paz descansa.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Nada de momento.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Fukuyama Ichimatsu era un médico de casi 27 años que atendía como enfermero en una escuela secundaria.

Había estudiado medicina en el extranjero, había estudiado en la prestigiosa universidad de Seúl, e incluso había ido a tomar algunos cursos en América y Reino Unido, había recibido varias condecoraciones y diplomas. Y hasta le había ofrecido que se uniera a varios centros de investigación.

Entonces, ¿por qué una persona con mucho talento como Fukuyama Ichimatsu había terminado como simple enfermero en una escuela normal? Fácilmente se respondía esa pregunta. Se debía a su ex esposa.

Ichimatsu es un hombre atractivo en realidad. Alto, de cabello negro e increíbles ojos morados, pero tenía una personalidad amargada, se molestaba muy fácil por muchas cosas insignificantes, era perezoso, no demostraba mucho interés por las personas, y la lista podría seguir de manera infinita.

En cuanto se graduó formo parte de un centro de investigación en Cambridge, Reino Unido, en este lugar pasaba casi las 24 horas del día, descuidando el matrimonio de conveniencia que había logrado con la hija de un importante medico a nivel mundial.

La chica en cuestión era alta, de buen cuerpo, muy buen cuerpo, ojos azules y rubia. Una despampanante belleza. Pero a Ichimatsu siempre le intereso más la medicina, concentrándose solo en esta.

Pronto la mujer comenzó a engañarlo, incluso a su apartamento en Londres llevaba a sus amantes. A veces hacia viajes a Italia o España donde iba junto a sus amantes. Ichimatsu no tardo en descubrirlo, pero a esas alturas no le interesaba. Las investigaciones le eran más importantes.

Pronto dejo ese centro para ir a Estados Unidos, más precisamente, para trabajar en el hospital de Stanford. Era toda una hazaña que un joven de apenas 25 años llegase tan lejos en su carrera. Incluso se le considero un genio.

Ichimatsu entonces al saber que su esposa se había embarazado de uno de sus amantes ofreció amablemente divorciarse. Él mismo sabía que no le traía a la joven nada más que la infelicidad. Después de todo, el matrimonio, aunque había favorecido su carrera, en realidad no fue por gusto. La chica se había obsesionado con él y lo había arrinconado y presionado para casarse. Al saber que no era mal trato acepto. Si la chica ya no lo amaba entonces Ichimatsu no sería una traba para la felicidad de ella.

Tristemente esta mujer no lo vio así.

Había tenido una gran cantidad de amantes pasando por su cama, por eso mismo no podía identificar al padre de su hijo, e Ichimatsu no podía ser ya que llevaba varios años (dos para ser precisos) sin tocar a su esposa. Y ninguno de los hombres querría cargar con el hijo en su vientre. Su reputación quedaría arruinada de saberse.

Trato de presionar a su esposo a mantenerse con ella, pero Ichimatsu no quería quedarse embarrado en una relación así, además apenas iba en ascenso en su carrera, no tendría el tiempo de criar un hijo y no estaba mentalmente preparado para tener uno.

Pronto la mujer hizo un escándalo casi mundial.

Acoso a su esposo de serle infiel, de tener quien sabe cuántas amantes, de descuidarla y darle una horrible vida, y ahora que ella cargaba en su vientre el fruto del amor que alguna vez tuvieron él quería botarla por interponerse en su carrera, tachándolo de frívolo, cruel e inhumano.

El mundo se conmovió por la tragedia de esta mujer. E Ichimatsu, quien nunca fue bueno con las multitudes o la prensa, pronto se vio asediado por todo tipo de periodistas que hacían escándalo por todas partes.

El hospital no quería involucrarse en un caso como ese, así que termino dando de baja a Ichimatsu. Pronto el padre de la chica presto demandas contra su nuero por cantidades de dinero realmente exorbitantes que casi acaban con la fortuna del japonés.

Pronto se divorció de aquella mujer, pero ya no podía trabajar en los hospitales por la terrible infamia que tenía. Así que regreso a Japón, con la esperanza de trabajar en algún hospital decente. Pero la fama de su ex suegro era tan grande como su influencia, así que todos los hospitales de renombre le habían cerrado sus puertas en su cara.

Así que fue a una ciudad perdida en la nada a trabajar de enfermero para una escuela secundaria-preparatoria donde lo que ganaba de sueldo no se podía comparar con sus antiguos trabajos.

Cuando parecía que todo lo había tenido… en realidad lo había perdido todo.

Si no se suicidaba era porque sus padres contaban con él, su madre lo había abrazado al recibirlo, diciendo que ella no había criado a un hombre frio, confiando en él. Su padre le había dicho que solo debería subir nuevamente y demostrar cuan capacitado estaba. Ambos siempre habían estado orgullosos del hombre en el que se había convertido.

El solo tener a sus padres apoyándolo le daban la suficiente fuerza para enfrentar el día a día con determinación. Queriendo salir nuevamente adelante había dejado su pueblo natal y había llegado a otro.

Esta pequeña ciudad no tenía más que una pequeña y costosa clínica, dirigida por un tal doctor Iyami, y por eso no solo era el enfermero de la escuela, también hacía en las tardes consultas a los habitantes del poblado, los cuales se mostraban muy amables con él.

Su madre tenía razón, los pueblos pequeños estaban llenos de gente cálida.

Esa tarde se encontraba sentado en la enfermería. Revisaba algunos papeles, ya que no podía entrar en ningún centro de investigación que se digne, pasaba muchas tardes en la enfermería, leyendo en línea los nuevos avances en medicina, haciendo sus propias hipótesis y teorías. Si tan solo tuviera material las podría poner en práctica.

Pronto escucho que tocaban la puerta de la enfermería, suspiro fastidiado.

Le gustaba curar enfermos, pero en serio, en serio, odiaba a los mocosos molestos.

Muchas chiquillas insensatas de secundaria y preparatoria venían a él, fingiendo lesiones o viniendo solo por pequeñeces o algún medicamento, todo con tal de que él les hablara. Pro Ichimatsu no tenía interés en mocosas pubertas e inmaduras.

— Adelante —dijo con su áspera voz, llena de vacío. Incluso si trataba de hacerse el fuerte aun dolía que la mujer que alguna vez compartió su vida y sueño le hubiese hecho algo como aquello. Dolía, y dejaba un gran vacío en él.

Pronto la puerta corrediza se abrió, dando paso a uno de los más molestos alumnos de esa institución.

Matsuno Karamatsu.

El joven de 15 años cruzaba su último año de secundaria, era alto, no más que él, a penas y le llegaba a medio pecho, pero crecería, eso se notaba, era delgado pero con músculos bien definidos pero no excesivos, cabello negro y con flequillo y unos ojos azules siempre alegres, de un tono parecido a su ex mujer. Este chico además era el jugador estrella del equipo de básquetbol de la escuela, todo una atleta y prodigio que había logrado llevar al inútil equipo a octavas de final en la Inter High y a estar entre los 16 mejores en la Winter High (*). Era un estudiante modelo, amable, caballeroso y popular entre las chicas. Era tan jodidamente perfecto que dolía mirarlo.

Por eso mismo es que el chico siempre sufría raras lecciones, aunque él nunca admitía quien se las causaba, solo decía que era por su torpeza.

— ¿Qué ocurrió esta vez Matsuno-kun? —pregunto cansado, ya casi era la hora de salida.

El muchacho pasó tímidamente y se sentó en la sillita frente al enfermero, su rostro se sonrojaba ante la glaciar mirada del mayor.

— Me tropecé cuando pasaba por un charco.

Karamatsu mostro las palmas de sus manos, todas raspadas y con sangre en ellas, después apunto a su pantalón, donde se veía algo de sangre en la rodilla izquierda.

— Eres un atleta Matsuno-kun, el orgullo de esta escuela, deberías cuidarte más —comento el mayor, tomando delicadamente las suaves palmas de las manos, era extraño que las manos del chico fueran tan suaves, o lo sería si Ichimatsu no hubiese descubierto que el menor era un tanto narcisista y metrosexual, usando muchas cremas para sus manos.

Había algunos raspones, pero nada serio, se lo comunicó al menor, él solo asintió.

— Quítate el pantalón para ver tu herida en la rodilla —dijo sin más, tratando de no prestar atención al sonrojado adolescente frente a él.

El chico asintió, poniéndose de pie y luchando contra la hebilla del cinturón, para darle algo de privacidad, aunque los dos fueran hombres, el médico le dio la espalda, buscando algo de alcohol para desinfectar las heridas, algunos curitas, una gasa y algo de algodón.

El chico estaba ahora solo usando sus boxers, que graciosamente eran de tigres pequeños y muy tiernos, no tenía idea de que existían ese tipo de boxers para hombres. Sonrió burlón al chico, no podía evitarlo.

Karamatsu se puso muy rojo, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero evadió la mirada del doctor, el chico siempre tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, eso despertaba algo sádico dentro de Ichimatsu, algo que quería ver al chico llorar en serio. Sabiendo que esos no eran pensamientos correctos para un hombre de su edad, y menos relacionados con un menor de edad (varón para colmo), decidió tomar haciendo y examinar al menor.

La rodilla tenía un raspón muy feo, y se extendía por casi toda la rodilla, chaqueo la lengua.

Tomo algodón y algo de alcohol que vertió en el suave algodón, el cual sujetaba con unas pinzas, y luego lo acerco a la rodilla del chico para procedes a desinfectar la herida.

— ¡Duele! —se quejó en un jadeo dolorido el menor, Ichimatsu sonrió de nuevo, sádicamente, pero oculto la sonrisa y miro al adolescente de reojo.

Su rostro sonrojado y la expresión de dolor junto a algunas lágrimas eran extrañamente estimulantes.

Ichimatsu limpio adecuadamente la herida, quizá sin mucho cuidado por los quejidos del menor, para luego poner una gasa en ella, y procedes con las manos del chico.

Las manos de Karamatsu eran, naturalmente, más pequeñas que las suyas, tan suaves y cálidas, tan diferentes de las propias, tan rasposas y frías, las manos de quien había tocado cadáveres.

Repentinamente Ichimatsu se sintió enfermo, pero paso el trago amargo, escuchando, demasiado, atentamente los jadeos de dolor del mocoso aquel.

— Listo —dijiste, separando tus frías manos de aquella calidez, de aquella pureza, una pureza que aún no era corrompida por la vida—, debes tener más cuidado Matsuno-kun, eres, como te dije, una estrella, cuando estés en preparatoria tendrás la oportunidad de ser reclutado para los mejores equipos de las mejores escuelas, si te lastimas así perderás es oportunidad.

El muchacho le sonrió, tan grande y cálido, que Ichimatsu se sintió abrumado por un segundo.

— ¡Si!, tendré más cuidado Fukuyama-sensei, muchas gracias por todo, de nuevo —dijo el joven, haciendo una reverencia para luego procedes a ponerse el pantalón con sumo cuidado.

Ichimatsu, por alguna razón, lo veía fijamente, las lechosas piernas del menor parecían tan suaves que el mayor tenía ganas de tocarlas. Karamatsu se dio la vuelta e Ichimatsu tuvo una buena vista del buen trasero del chico.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de esos pensamientos se golpeó fuertemente contra el escritorio asustando al Matsuno, haciendo que dejase escapar un pequeño gritito de terror.

— ¡¿Fukuyama-sensei?!, ¿está usted bien? —podía sentir las manos de este por su espalda, se sentía bien.

Con la cara aún contra el escritorio el mayor dijo — solo estoy un poco cansado, apúrate y ve a tu casa, de seguro ya todos los demás estudiantes se fueron —su voz arrastraba las palabras, abrumado por aquellos impropios pensamientos.

Estaba enfermo, eso es lo que tenía.

— Si, asintió este—, gracias de nuevo, adiós Fukuyama-sensei.

Una vez solo en la enfermería, el doctor pasó sus manos por la cara, queriendo sacarse el cerebro y ver que andaba mal con él.

Nunca había sentido lívido, ni siquiera por su ex mujer, ni por nadie más, como decía de broma un amigo suyo, estaba enamorado de la medicina y solo a ella pretendía. Y que de repente tuviera esos extraños pensamientos por un menor de edad que es un hombre (o lo será) como él era impensable, imposible. Estaba enfermo. Enfermo desde que había visto por primera vez esos hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas y sentido el calor del cuerpo del menor contra su cuerpo.

Pero era consiente, eso era algo que llevaba sintiendo desde hace meses, desde que había visto la dulce ingenuidad impropia de un chico de 15, la falta de malicia y el carácter tan poco usual del mismo.

No podía sentir eso, pero siempre que el muchacho iba a la enfermería no podía evitar encontrarse viendo cada parte de la blanca piel que parecía estar ofrendándose a él. Como un cordero ante un cazador.

Se revolvió los cabellos con cierta ira.

Sí que estaba jodidamente enfermo.

.°.°.°.|.°.°.°.

Karamatsu salía de la enfermería, tan pronto la puerta se cerró el sonrojo cubrió su rostro y corrió lejos del lugar para que el enfermero no lo descubriera.

Una vez sintiéndose a salvo se posiciono en cuclillas, sus manos apretando su cabello contra su cráneo, el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, y estaba seguro de que no era por la pequeña carrera que hecho, el sonrojo cubría su cara, podía sentir ese calor por sus mejillas.

Se preguntó si había hecho algún avance, esta vez Fukuyama-sensei había visto más de su piel, casi estaba contento de que Iyami y su pandilla le hubiesen empujado por las escaleras del patio. Se preguntó, tanta e infantilmente, si el enfermero sentiría su corazón latir tan fuerte.

Karamatsu sabía que lo que sentía no era normal, no pensaba que era incorrecto enamorarse de otro hombre, tener de amiga a una fujoshi cambiaba la mentalidad de mucha gente, pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad, sabía que el sensei había estado casado con una bella mujer, debía ser hetero, además todas las alumnas, y alguna que otra maestra, estaban interesadas en él, era imposible que con tanta bella mujer sintiese ni la décima parte de lo que sentía él.

Pero es que él, Karamatsu, no podía evitarlo. Se había enamorado a primera vista del hombre.

Karamatsu siempre había sido invisible, para sus amigos, salvo Choroko, para sus padres, más interesados en cuidar de su pequeño hermanito Totty, e incluso para sus profesores o su equipo de basket.

Siempre veían lo que él quería que vieran, nunca mostraba sus verdaderos colores, siempre ocultaba todo en su interior con tal de ver feliz a los demás. Aquella experiencia en su niñez se repetía una y otra vez.

Él solo era el guapo atleta cabeza de chorlito de la escuela. Si no hubiese entrado al equipo hubiese seguido siendo un don nadie. Siempre tenía que fingir una sonrisa para no causarles molestias a los demás, y eso le dolía en el corazón. Sentía presión, que todos esperaban algo de él, y que si no lo hacía bien no era más que escoria. No quería seguir decepcionando a sus padres, quería destacar entre todos y que lo vieran. Pero solo fingía, con una amable sonrisa y fría cordialidad. Solo tenía a Choroko para hablar de sus problemas, pero la chica a veces no se lo tomaba en serio. Como era fan del BL siempre le instigaba a conseguirse un seme que le diera amor. Pero al menos ella le escuchaba atentamente.

Fue hace tres meses que había conocido al sensei Fukuyama.

Aunque parecía que era popular entre las chicas lo que ellas en realidad querían eran destacar, usándolo a él, lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien, por ser "popular" con las chicas es que casi todos los chicos le detestaban, siempre tratándolo mal o haciéndole alguna broma.

Esa vez le habían vaciado una cubeta de agua sucia mientras pasaba por debajo de las escaleras, con el agua se había resbalado y caído por las escaleras. Y como por gracia del destino no había aterrizado en el piso como temió. Sino en un gran y amplio pecho.

El hombre le veía con esos ojos tan fríos, tanto que Karamatsu sintió que se congelaba ante la frialdad de los orbes morados.

— ¿Estas bien?

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que le decían, mientras que sentía como aquellos ojos color fluorita escaneaban cada parte de su alma para dejar expuesto su débil corazón, lleno de heridas que no podían cicatrizar causadas por viejos recuerdos.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin ninguna explicación. Quizás eso fue porque hacía mucho que nadie le preguntaba (a excepción de Choroko) con total interés si se encontraba bien.

No, no lo estaba.

El mayor lo había alzado entonces al estilo princesa y lo había llevado hasta la enfermería, Karamatsu no se sintió con fuerzas para impedirlo, solo luchaba desesperadamente por retener las lágrimas que se formaban en sus zafiros.

Llego a la enfermería.

— Soy Fukuyama Ichimatsu, a partir de mañana empezare como enfermero en esta institución —empezó a explicarle, tomando con cuidado la muñeca del muchacho, buscando alguna lesión—, decidí echar un vistazo hoy después de clases para acostumbrarme un poco a la escuela, que suerte que lo hice. ¿Dónde te duele?

Su voz era profunda, suave y fría, se sentía bien de escucharla.

Karamatsu alzo su pie derecho, el medico lo tomo sin delicadeza y exclamaste de dolor, este se disculpó y empezó a examinar tu torcido tornillo.

Sin muchas palabras empezó a tratarlo de manera cuidadosa, con tanto cuidado que Karamatsu se sintió querido, se permitió imaginar que alguien se preocupaba tanto por él que lo trataban con sumo cuidado, como si fuera a romperse con cualquier cosa. Se sentía bien.

Luego de que el médico le había masajeado con una crema y vendado el pie Karamatsu sonrió, no se sentía particularmente feliz, pero tenía la costumbre de sonreírle a todo el mundo. Incluso a Choroko, sin importar como se sintiese por dentro siempre sonreía. Quizás si sonreía a los demás estos tarde o temprano le devolverían la sonrisa.

— Deja eso mocoso —dijo este de forma molesta, con un chasquido de su lengua.

— ¿Eh? —el rostro del menor expreso toda la confusión que podría estar sintiendo.

— "Lágrimas falsas lastiman el corazón de otros, sonrisas falsas lastiman el corazón de uno mismo (**)"—recito—, deja de lastimar tu corazón —dijo amablemente, dedicándole una extraña y retorcida sonrisa, parecía que aquel hombre no estaba acostumbrado a sonreír. Luego acaricio el cabello del menor, tan tiernamente que este casi rompía a llorar.

Karamatsu solo atino a sonreír de nuevo, sin estar seguro que hacer, luego se despidió de él.

Desde entonces siempre se sentía extraño cuando estaba cerca del médico. Tenía la necesidad de verlo a todo momento, solo pensaba en él, se sonrojaba cuando este le hablaba, y encontraba menos molesto el ser lastimado, ya que podía ir a verlo.

Choroko no tardo en notar esto, y se burló de él diciendo que estaba enamorado, tomándole el pelo. El chico no quería aceptarlo, una tarde se le salió decirle a esa, _esa,_ chica que estaba enamorado del enfermero.

Ella brinco y grito de emoción, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban con malicia, alentándolo siempre a ir a verlo, incluso a veces llevándolo a rastras.

Karamatsu no sabía muy bien cómo actuar ante el hombre, el cual era fácilmente 10 años mayor que él, no había forma de que se interesase en él.

Cuando se supo más calmado salió lentamente del edificio escolar, dando un último vistazo a la enfermería, donde Fukuyama-sensei se despedía de él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Karamatsu sonrió y también se despidió de él.

¿En qué momento sus sonrisas dejaban de dolerle en el corazón?, probablemente desde que conoció a ese hombre.

.|.|.|.|.|.|.

Kamiya Choroko había conocido a Matsuno Karamatsu desde primer año de preparatoria. Ella se había dado cuenta de la falsa mascara que el chico portaba. Parecía que escondía algo muy profundo de su ser. Choroko era buena leyendo a las personas.

Una vez había encontrado al chico llorando en la azotea de la escuela, eso conmovió el corazón "moe" de la chica.

A sus ojos Karamatsu era el perfecto uke. Roto, dulce, bueno en los quehaceres domésticos, amable, lindo, no guapo, lindo. Había pasado años (solo esa semana) buscando alguno de los ukes de las revistas que había traído su prima para ella.

Choroko no tardo en volverse amiga del chico, alentándolo en muchas decisiones de este, advirtiéndole de otras, aconsejándole de otras cosas. Y hablando de cómo debía protegerse durante el sexo, y cómo lidiar con el dolor que probablemente no lo dejaría caminar. Si, Choroko pensaba que Karamatsu sería un uke muy lindo, no parecía tener madera de seme, según ella, así que siempre se encontraba disfrutando de emparejarlo con cualquier chico que intercambiase más de una oración con él. Incluso aconsejándole cual chico estaba más bueno o como podrían ser en la cama.

Karamatsu se asustaba que una chica de 14 supiera esas cosas. Pero ella no podía evitarlo.

Por eso cuando se enteró de que el chico finalmente se había enamorado de un hombre (¡benditos sean los dioses del BL!) Choroko, ni lenta ni perezosa, comenzó a investigarlo.

Casi grito de emoción al saber de quien se trataba. Un romance entre profesor y alumno era uno de esos romances prohibidos con más moe y escenas hard que podía tener. Fukuyama Ichimatsu era alto, y muy guapo, todo un seme…ntal. No podía evitar fantasear más que antes, cosas más y más indecentes que solo ponían nervioso a su mejor amigo.

También se había enterado de que el profesor había tenido un matrimonio fallido, y por no muy buenas razones, pero el hombre parecía roto, claramente lo que se rumoreaba en el pueblo y en internet debía ser falso. Karamatsu era demasiado buena gente como para enamorarse de alguien así, vale que el destino lo trataba cruelmente, pero no tan cruelmente.

Ambos parecían rotos, y que se juntaran para darse amor y reparar esas heridas era simplemente la belleza más bella (¿?) del mundo. Ichimatsu-sensei era frio, soberbio, por lo que le contaba Karamatsu, también algo sádico, un uke dulce y tierno como Kara le pegaba bastante. Y Karamatsu necesitaba un seme firme que le dijese las verdades a la cara sin adornárselas, incluso si le dolían, pero que lo protegiera con sus grandes manos, y lo cuidase de todo y le diese la seguridad que el chico necesitaba.

Eran la pareja destinada.

¡Pero eran muy lentos!

Y Choroko quería acelerar el proceso.

Saco su celular con una funda de uno de sus animes bl preferidos, y texteo a una amiga suya, era hora de mover las cosas y hacerlas ir más rápido.

Karamatsu necesitaba de Ichimatsu-sensei, cuanto antes mejor.

Choroko solo sonrió maliciosamente, esto se iba a descontrolar, lo quisieran o no.

* * *

 **(*)Ni idea si existe este torneo en la vida real, yo creo que sí, pero lo saco de Kuroko no Basket por si desean saber.**

 **Siempre eh querido escribir a Choroko, no sé, la amo. Es una fujoshi después de todo, y me ha salido bien, eso creo.**

 **Nico-chan, dejame decirte que use tu idea de ponerles el apellido de los seiyuus para el apellido de los personajes, sorry! Espero no te moleste.**

 **Bueno, espero les gustase el fic, no sé si tendrá lemon, ya el dios del bl dirá.**

 **Por cierto, me refiero a BL en lugar de yaoi, ya que en Japón es más común llamarlo BL a yaoi, eso es más de occidente.**

 **Si les ha gustado déjenme un review.**

 **Ciao.~**


End file.
